Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
by Godwrites
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own CoD. This has nothing to do with my previous works. Summary; It was a simple mission. That mission, to kill Russia's new President. That President, Grigori Makarov, or "Goldfish". See this new world behind a Navy Seal's, an Afghan Resistance leader's, Price's and Ghost's eyes. The conflicts started by the will of a single man, now turned into full on war.
1. Chapter 1: The FNG

**Point of View: -"Thunder" -**  
**Location: -, Monterey Calif.**  
**Date: February 28, 2030**

We were just FNGs, with a wing and a prayer. Me, and two of my closest friends, Bailey Southwick and Joseph Barry got in. When I heard, I was in San Diego with my family. Me, my mother, my father, my girlfriend of three years, Brenna Zwicjer, and her family. I was in the good life, until that point. I'm sure you remember the Russian terrorist, Vladimir Makarov, Right? Well, let's just say this. His kid, Goldfish, as we called him, became the new President of Russia in 2030. How they could even elect someone who had the same last name, I don't know. Anyways, our first mission, to assassinate him before he caused any trouble. Which, he did. First day in office, he said he would send nukes back into Cuba, then send some into North Korea, then he would nuke Japan, Guam, the mainland United States, and Europe. We were actually part of SEAL team six. Gameplan? Simple, drop into Western Siberia, where our informant would be waiting in a car. Then, go to Moscow and assassinate his sorry ass. Our informant was actually Chechen, from the newly formed Republic of Chechnya. I immeadiately went to the Naval base, where they had all my gear ready. They told me I could wait two more weeks while they fly in Bailey and Joey. I said "Alright." and called it a day. In the meantime, Brenna and I would be living in the base while I waited.

"Just be careful out there." She said, "You never know who's waiting around that corner."

"I know." I said, kissing her. "Besides, I am Russian too."

"I know that." She said, "But we're at war with them now."

"I know." I said, "If you don't think I'll be careful-"

"Which you won't." She interrupted.

"Shut up." I said.

"All right." She said.

"Anyways, if you don't believe I'll be careful, I'll take my dad's old military journal and write in it." I said.

"How will I know what''s going on?" She asked.

"When I come home, I'll read it to you." I said.

"I know how to read." She said.

"Not my handwriting." I said.

"You're right." She said, "It's atrocious."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Be quiet." I said.

All she did was batter her eyelashes before going out with her friends.

I then called up my father. The caller id came up as "Base."

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Mike." He said.

"Listen, if I don't make it." I said.

"You'll be fine." He said.

"No, I'm serious." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"If I don't make it, tell mom I did my best." I said, "And tell Brenna to not wait for me."

"You'll be fine." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You know your cousins. Right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Josef, Anatoly, Gustaf, and Dmitri. Why?"I asked.

"I just called them." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"And." He said, "They'll be more than happy to help you out with this shit." He said, "They've already helped out two other guys on the Russian- Georgian border."

"Damn." I said, "Really?"

"Yep." He said, "They'll even fly you in right now they're so excited to see you."

"This is a SEALs mission dad." I said, "In and out."

"Hey, I know." He said, "I was in the Gulf War."

"You were a Marine." I said.

"Yeah, and now wars are fought by machines." He said.

"Not really." I said.

"What was that robot again..." He began.

"R2D2?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you could kill a guy 100 meters away from the robot. 500 meters away." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Anyways." He said, "Just be careful."

"No shit." I said.

"Hey, just because we're talking about war don't mean you can use that language." He said.

"Alright." I said, before my mother came in.

"Is that Michael?" I heard my mother say on the other line.

"Yes." My dad said.

"Let me talk to him." She said.

"Here you go." He said.

"Hi Mike." She said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just going to miss you." She said.

"You too." I said.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." I said, as I hung up the phone.

**2 Weeks Later:**  
**Operation: "Goldfish"  
Point of View: Chief Petty Officer - "Thunder" -**  
**Location: Somewhere in Eastern Siberia  
Date: March 14, 2030**

"Check your ammo!" I yelled to the men in the chopper.

When we were done, the Lieutenant spoke up.

"Listen boys, I want this done quick, efficient, and painless, understand!"

"Yes sir!" We all yelled. There were five of us. Joe "Hyena" Barry, Bailey "Marlboro" Southwick, the Lieutenant, and Jake "Freedom" Sullivan. Seal team six usually traveled in small groups. More stealthy.

When we jumped, we were immeadiately sucked in the wind, like a leaf on a windy day. When we hit ground, we were in a village of some sort.

"People live out here?" Hyena asked.

"Yes, people live out everywhere in Russia." I stated, then he came.

"Da, lyudi zhivut zdes'." He stated.

"Vy Alexei?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am Sergeant." He said.

"Your English is good." I said.

"Thank you, now let's go." He said.

"Alright." The Lieutenant said.

When we had gotten in his car, an old UAZ 3151, we were off.

Then it happened. Another UAZ in black paint pulled up behind us, I guess they were mad at us because the were shooting at us.

"Why are they shooting?" I asked Alexei.

"They are the President's men, shoot them back!"

Then we opened fire, all men shooting from the back of the car. I know we killed them when they swerved into a snowbank. Before we knew it, we were in Krasnoyarsk. Where we were put in a plane to Moscow. But we had our guns, right? Yes, but thanks to my cousins, they paid the airport workers to ignore it. Mafia is the way to go. When we had gotten to Moscow, we immeadiately went to the President's house, Makarov. We kicked down the door, and there he was. I opened fire, hitting him in the head. The girl he was with went for his gun, and Hyena shot her. "Stupid bitch!" He said.

"Goldfish is dead, I repeat, Goldfish is dead." The lieutenant said.

"Now we get to go home." Bailey said, as Joe walked over to the window, bullets sprang up.

"Not yet!" Joe said.

"All right everybody, block the door." Lieutenant said.

We did, yeah we did. Until the chopper got here, then, we went up to the roof. As I ran, a CIS grabbed me, and disarmed me. The others opened fire, but there was another guy, AK raised and shooting. He hit Hyena. Then, the chopper got up and flew away.

The other guy knocked me out with the butt of his rifle.

When I woke up, I was in prison, obviously. and right infront of me, was Jr. himself.

"You're dead!" I yelled, more like a question.

"No, you killed my double." He said, "I know what you were doing."

"Who spoke?" I asked.

"The Chechen, of course.

"Alexei?" I asked.

"Da." Alexei said, coming into view.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"I'm a double agent, and Makarov pays higher." He said.

Then they left. I was alone, until two days later.


	2. Chapter 2: Jail Break

**Author's**** Note:****Hello whoever reads this, this is the chapter where we find out who the second Point Of View is for. (No one in Call of Duty yet, just wait). Anyways, /_Story_/**

**Point of View: CPO - "Thunder" -**  
**Location: -, -**  
**Date: March 16, 2030**

"Finn, there is someone here to see you." The warden said.

When I got out of my cell, I was met with my cousins.

"Hello Mikhail." Dmitri said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Still in that Navy Seal outfit, huh?" Anatoly asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It'll be 20% easier to bust you out, which we are doing today." Josef said, showing he came prepared, showing a 6P9 pistol.

"Thanks you guys, I have no idea that you'd help me with this." I said.

"No problem, beside, we have transport waiting outside." Gustaf said. He could speak english, just not as good.

"Alright." I said, just give me a gun, and I'll be out." I said.

"Sure." Josef said, putting a silenced skorpion through the hole in the wall.

"Time's up Fnn." The warden said.

"No it's not, yours is." I said, aiming the gun at him. In two seconds flat, it was a mexican standoff.

Needless to say, I put a whole round into him while he only fired off one bullet.

"Fucking cyka." I said.

"Da." Anatoly said.

We snuck out of there, and we were then inside of a cop car. Carjacking, yet another crime on my growing list in this country.

There were atleast four cop cars chasing us, all of which we had shot at. I remember one cop who was trying to ram us, I put a bullet through the window, and through his head. The car swerved into oncoming traffic and crashed into a GAZ-53. Head-on too.

When we had gotten out of there, we found ourselves in a different town.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Nowhere, now quiet." Josef said.

"Why are we here?" I asked, the town was deserted, and I was here with four men who deal drugs, use drugs, kill people, and the like.

"This is a safehouse." They said.

"What?" I asked, walking in.

"Da." Gustaf said, "We use here to live in case we just commited big crime."

Then, there was a phone, which Anatoly called someone on. "Mikhail, come here!" He called.

"Da?" I asked, taking the phone.

"Michael?" Brenna asked.

"Hey Brenna." I said.

"Oh my god, Michael!" She screamed.

"Hey Brenna." I said, "How are you?"

"Not good since you're not here with me." She said.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Hang on." She said, calling my parents.

"Hello?" My dad asked.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Michael, why aren't you here, we were worried sick!" He said.

"I'm not there because Makarov is still alive." I said.

"Oh, alright." He said, "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, after this threat is done with." I said.

"Alright." He said, "I'll inform the President." He said.

"Michael?" Mom asked, now on the line.

"Hi mom." I said.

She did the same thing Brenna did.

"Hey mom, I hope you're not mad, but I'll be here for a while." I said.

"For how long?" She asked.

"I don't know, could be a year." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"Hey Michael." Brenna said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll wait for you." She said.

"Alright." I said, as my father came back on the line.

"Hey Michael." My father said.

"Yeah dad?" I replied.

"You're going to get a few medals." He said.

"Which ones?" I asked, not really caring about the medals, but the fact I'm speaking to my family.

"Most are classified, but two that aren't are the Navy Commendation medal, and the Prisoner of War medal." He said, "I'll tell you more once their unclassified."

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Mikhail, come look at this." Anatoly said, directing me to a television. On it were Makarov, and the Chechnyan traitor.

Then Makarov started to make a speech, "This is only the beginning comrades, because every journey begins with a single step: and this IS STEP ONE!" He yelled, holding up a picture of my profile, "Find this man, and step one shall be complete."

"Mikhail..." Josef asked, as I dropped the phone. "Michael?" My father asked.

"Dad." I said, "I'm not coming home." I said, "Until Makarov is dead."

"Yes, alright." He said.

Anatoly then handed me an Ak-47, and I became a part of the Russian Mafia. A Navy Seal, and a living Mafia member, how could shit be so unreal? "Who first?" Gustaf asked.

"The Chechnyan." I said, "Good target practice." I said.

**Point of View: Russian Resistance Leader Muhammad Al-ladin**  
**Location: -, Afghanistan**  
**Date: March 16, 2030**

"because every journey begins with a single step: and this IS STEP ONE!" Makarov yelled. I was the leader of an Afghani Resistance group. We knew this day would come, Allah even predicted Russia would try to invade us, they did in the 1980s, and they were doing it again now in 2030.

"Sir, there are Americans here to see you." Said private Asa bin-Lida.

"Bring them in." I said to him.

"Hello sir." Said one of them, "We are with the Central Intelligence Agency, and we are here to inform you that you have our full cooperation."

"I know that, thank you, but really, why are you here?" I asked.

"There is an American Navy Seal in Russia right now integrated with the Russian Mafia, the man that Makarov is talking about." Said the other.

"You have piqued my interest, go on." I said.

"He was on a mission to assassinate Josef Makarov, and failed, but he is tryng to get support, and if he has yours, we will be victorious." He said, showing me pictures.

"Alright." I said, "When and where do we begin?" I asked.

"Right now." Said the other.

When we walked outside, we found American helicopters landing in the base.

"What is this?" I asked them.

"We're helping you guys." Said the one who was showing me the pictures. "We are here to help you train and be better equipped than the Russians."

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Said the other, when a mortar shell had landed outside the base.

"Let's go!" I yelled to the resistance.

"For Allah!" They yelled, rushing over the sand dune.

When we were done, we had killed 50 Russians, and lost 10 men.

"Praise Allah." I said to each of the dead men.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Dead Men

**Point of View: Russian Resistance Leader Muhammad Al-ladin**  
** Location: -, Afghanistan**  
** Date: March 19, 2030**

"It is time." I said to the resistance.

"For Allah!" They all yelled.

"Sir, there is someone else here to see you." Said the private.

"Bring them in." I said.

"Hello Muhammad." Said Makarov.

"Makarov?" I asked, pulling my gun on him.

"Now, now, I'm not here to kill, but to talk peace." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to join me, in exchange for you to rule your country." He said.

"I will think about it." I said.

"Good, think long and hard." He said, "When this is all over, our countries will be the strongest nations on the planet."

"Alright." I said, as he walked out the door.

**10 Minutes Later**

"I'm not sure of what to do." I said to the President of the United States.

"Look Al-ladin, we're talking about Vladimir Makarov's son. If you side with him, there will be more countries attacking you than helping you." Said the President.

"Okay." I said.

"Good, I hope you have a long discussion with your allies, including us." The President said.

"Alright." I said.

"20 Russian BMPs on the horizon!" Said our scout.

"What?" I asked, walking outside into the rough dry desert.

Then, the BMPs started to fire upon us. I then directed the RPG men out, and had them fire on the Russians.

**Point of View: CPO - "Thunder" -**  
** Location: Somewhere in Moscow, Russia**  
** Date: March 20, 2030**

"Having fun Mikhail?" Josef asked me.

"How could I have fun knowing my mission went wrong and I have the largest bounty on my head?" I asked him.

"Well, now we will take care of Makarov's third in command." Anatoly said.

"Who?" I asked.

"He goes by the name Lenin." Gustaf said, "Joseph Lenin."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is in Warsaw, Poland." Dmitri said.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"With this." Anatoly said, pulling a tarp off of a 2013 Chevrolet Silverado.

"Don't you think we'll be noticed in that?" I asked.

"No." Gustaf said, "They will think we are American tourists.

"I hope you're right, or else we're all dead." I said.

It seems Gustaf was right, until we got to the Polish border where they would not let anyone inside.

I was so pissed off, I was about to open fire on the guards until Anatoly got out of the truck and walked over to the guards and, somehow, we were let in.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I told them the truth." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I told them you're here with us and want to get to England so you can get a plane over to the States." He said.

"That's a lie." I said, "I want to kill Makarov and every single one of his men."

"Okay, it was partly a lie." He said.

"What part?" I asked.

"Every part except you are here with us." He said.

When we were inside Poland, I gotten contact with the C.I.A. They told us of Joseph's location and we immeadiately went there.

"You guys know what we're going to do. Right?" I asked them at 10:00 p.m.

"Yes." They all said, as we put on our ski masks.

"Good." I said, "Let's get this sorry ass." I said, putting a suppressor on my M14 Socom issued rifle.

Then me and Anatoly went around the left flank of Lenin's house, while Gustaf, Josef, and Dmitri went around the right. As soon as I came up against the house, a spotlight was on in our direction.

Then, it went in the other direction. I then decided better to take no risks. I shot the spotlight, which fell onto an unsuspecting guard.

"Plus one." I said.

"What?" Anatoly asked.

"Nevermind." I said, as I jumped onto a wood pile behind his house. I then helped Anatoly up. We then seen the others, already inside. They helped us in, and we all looked for this Joseph character. We were then met with a room with so much evidence of him and Makarov, the locations of the nukes, now, and where they're supposed to be at. The first is supposed to be Pakistan in three days. "I hope they don't get it." I said, taking pictures. Then, a "beep! beep!"

"Bomb!" I yelled, telling everybody to get down or out of the room. Anatoly, Gustaf and I got down, and Joseph and Dmitri gotten out.

"We have you all surrounded!" Yelled a Polish police officer.

"Fuck me." I said, trying to find a way out of here.

"Quick, everybody, get up on the roof." I said, looking at a sunlight.

As soon as we were on the roof, Polish Swat teams went inside.

Then, there was an area where no one was at, so I took the risk. We all jumped down off of the roof.

Then, a bullet shot Josef in the hip.

"Josef!" I whispered.

"Go on without me." He said, as Polish officers were closing in.

"I'm not leaving you." I said, shooting randomly into the darkness, and dragging him away from the police.

"Go." He said, "I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, Polish women on me everyday." He said.

I could only chuckle at this remark.

"Go, now!" He said, yelling.

"See you when this all ends." I said.

"Maybe." He said, as I left him. My number one rule, I broke. "Leave no man behind."

When we got to Belarus, we went to a hotel. What we saw on the news saddened all of us.

On the television was the headline, saying, "Attempted Assassinator of Joseph Lenin Captured and Questioned.

"Son of a fuck!" I yelled.

"Mikhail, careful." Gustaf said.

"Fine." I said.

**Task Force 141-Retired**  
**Point of View: $**  
** Location: London, England, U.K.**  
**Date: March 23, 2030**

"Fucking assholes." I said to my friend, Captain MacMillan.

"What?" He asked. Sadly, after that fateful day in Pripyat when the chopper injured his leg, he was forced to stay in Hereford. But it wasn't all bad. He was then promoted to the Director of Special Forces and controlled all of the S.A.S.

"Makarov's son is here to stay." I said, watching the news. So far, an assassination attempt gone wrong forced a U.S. Navy Seal into jail, and he's now wanted with a death penalty, He then escaped with help from the Russian Mafia. and now, one of his cousins is in Polish jail, facing life in prison and $250,000 in bail.

"Damn, that's unfortunate." He said.

"Aye, it is." I said, "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"You're retired, you don't _have_ to do anything." He said.

"Wait." I said, "You can."

"What do you want from me now John?" He asked.

"I want you to send in the S.A.S. and help the lad escape." I said.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because if you don't, we'll be invaded again, or worse, nuked." I stated.

"Aye, that's true." He said, after giving the matter serious thought, he said, "All right, what do we need?"

I faxed him over my "shopping list."

"That's a lot of hardware John." He stated.

"Yeah, it's not for me though, it's for the S.A.S." I replied.

"You sure?" He replied.

"Not really." I said.

"You can still go." He said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

**Point of View: CPO - "Thunder" - **  
**Location: Somewhere in Siberia **  
**Date: March 28, 2030**

"Mikhail, I want you to meet two friends." Anatoly said.

"All right." I said, as I walked down the stairs to find myself face to face with a man with a skull baclava and a man in an S.A.S. uniform.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"Ghost and Roach, TF141, or formerly Special Air Service." Ghost said, "Who are you?" He asked in a heavy English or Scottish accent.

"Thunder of the United States Navy Seals." I replied.

"What happened to General Shepard?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that, it's classified." I said. That's when Ghost snapped.

Grabbing me by the collar of my tuxedo, he threatened, "I didn't sign up for the TF141 to be betrayed after that bastard got what he wanted!"

I then took a closer look at the two, Ghost had a bullet wound under his right arm, and Roach had a bullet wound in his stomach area, and burn marks on his left arm and face.

"He's dead." I said, hoping not to be charged with treason.

"Good." He said coldly.

"Ghost, Roach, I have location on Price." Gustaf said.

"Where?" Ghost asked.

"In London on a plane coming to Russia." He said.

"Why would he come here?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I do know he spoke to a man named "Baseplate." Gustaf said.

"Baseplate?" I asked.

"Captain MacMillan." Ghost said, coming to realization.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"He said that the S.A.S. would come to bust out Josef." Anatoly said, butting in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if there's one thing in common between all of us, it's the fact that we all hate any Makarov." Ghost said.


	4. Chapter 4: Price is Pricey

**Point of View: CPO - "Thunder" -**  
**Location: Somewhere in Moscow, Russia **  
**Date: April 1, 2030**

_What happened to Russia in the past 15 years you may ask, I'll tell you._

_2017; Vladimir Makarov is killed (CoD wiki)  
_

_2019; Russia is back to 'normal'_

_2021; Russia goes through second civil war_

_2022; Chechnya gains independence, followed closely by Dagastan._

_2023; Anti-Communist forces drive out Communistic radicals_

_2024 - 2025; The whole drone thing with Menendez_

_2026; Russia increases activity in Afghanistan, Pakistan, and North Korea._

_2027; "Moscow Massacre" Designed by Goldfish, it is the worst attack on Russia since the Moscow Subway wreck, designed by Chechens._

_2028; Goldfish comes into Russian presidency_

_2029; Russia declares war on Afghanistan, and U.S. forces return to aid._

_2030; Now I'm here._

"Sons of a bitch!" I yelled to two Russians who had me at gunpoint. Then, gunfire. I look up to see Dmitri there, helping me out of there.

"Dmitri?" I ask.

"No Mikhail, you must rest." He said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were taken hostage when you went into Moscow to get the weapons from your C.I.A. operative." He said.

"Did he get out fine?" I asked.

"Not as much." He said, directing my line of sight to a still body.

"Assholes." I said, getting up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"He needs a proper burial." I said.

"That is true." He said, as I ripped the man's dog tags off his chest. They read "Baker."

As we walked to the man's new grave, we talked about our lives before this mess. I told him about Brenna, and my parents, and that I was going to pop the question the day after I left for Russia. Her Birthday. He told me of another cousin, who joined the Spetsnaz to get himself out of this lawless state. Now, he has to try to invade the U.S. in a week.

So I called my father.

"Hey dad." I said to him.

"Hi Mike, how have you been?" He asked.

"No time for talk, you have to tell the President about this one." I said.

"All right." He said, "Shoot."

"Goldfish is trying to invade from Maine down into Massachussetts, and then to Virginia and D.C. and then out west." I said.

"Shit." He said.

"Yeah, and tell every service member that if they find a Sergei Ivanov, not to touch him." I said.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"My long lost cousin." I stated.

**Point of View: $**  
** Location: Outside of Peshawar, Pakistan**  
** Date: Apr. 2, 2030**

When we had gotten to Pakistan, we found the city to be heavily guarded.

"Christ." I said.

"Price." Seagull said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." I said, "So, does everybody know the plan?" I asked.

"Yes sir." The squad of S.A.S. said.

"Good." I said, "Kill em all."

Then, we seged Peshawar, and it wasn't fun at all. Two other squads were wiped out. We were alone.

"Price." Baseplate said.

"Baseplate." I said, "What is it?"

"We've found two signatures coming from somethings that don't look friendly." He said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"It looks like they're nukes." He said.

"Shite." I said, where are they?" I asked.

"In an old castle, but be careful, Goldfish's got the place locked down pretty tight." He said.

"No worries." I said, taking out my Heckler and Koch Mp5-Sd3.

"Good luck out there Price." He said.

"I don't need luck." I said, "All I need is bullets. Lots and lots of bullets." I said.

Then I went black.

"Let's go." I said, commanding the squadron.

"When we had gotten to the castle, we found how heavily guarded it was. Overhead, the sounds of chopper rotors could be heard. I looked through my scope, and found ten men in front of us alone. I put on the suppressor on my sniper rifle, and, so didn't the rest of the squad.

"Kill em all." I commanded, breathing out cigar smoke from my nose.

Then, we all fired off one shot, each landing their marks.

"Let's dispose of the bodies." I said to the men.

"Alright." Seagull said.

As we went down to the castle, I had an incoming transmission. I decided to watch it now. It was the Seal.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Thunder." He said, "Who are you?"

"Price." I said.

"Alright." He said, "Where are you right now?"

"Peshawar. Why?" I asked.

"When you're done, go directly to Poland and bust out my cousin. We'll need all the support we can get." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

He then went dark.

After we disposed of the bodies, we then went inside of the castle. There were two nukes. Yes, and we had a man to disable them both.

"Seagull." I said, "Get to it."

"On it sir." He said, going over to the bombs.

"Everyone else, guard the doors." I said.

When Seagull was done with the bombs, we then disposed of them too.

"All right men." I said, "Now to Poland."

The men and I then rolled out to the evac point.

**Point of View: CPO -"Thunder"-**  
** Location: Warsaw, Poland**  
** Date: April 4, 2030**

"This is the place." I said, looking to a restaurant. This was where I would meet Price and the S.A.S. team.

When I walked in, there were well-to-do people, and then there were six others.

"Captain Price I presume?" I asked, trying to sound like Henry Stanley on the expedition into the Congo to look for Dr. Livingstone.

"You must be Thunder." Said a man who looked in his fifties. How someone who is fifty and still in the service, I have no clue.

"I am." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well, the first thing we'll do is track down a man by the name Joseph Lenin." I said, giving them a folder with his picture paperclipped to the front.

"Aye, the leader of the new Communist Poland." Said one of the operatives.

"Yeah." I said, "Let's go with that."

"Thunder, I hope you know this isn't just a rebellion, this is another Cold War." Price said.

"What?" I asked.

"Western Europe and the U.S. is fighting off Russia and eastern Europe." He stated. How was I so blind? Why couldn't I see that before?

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Right now, Joseph Lenin seems like a good start." Price said.

"I guess you're right." I said. Then, putting two and two together I realized, I was fighting with the same man who tried to assassinate Imran Zakhaev and killed Vladimir Makarov.

"I have two friends who I was informed would be here." He inquired.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ghost and Roach." He said.

"They're still in Moscow." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Why?"

"No reason." He said, "Let's go."

"All right." I said, before seeing fuck-tons of British soldiers and vehicles.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"Peacekeeping." Price said, quoting and unquoting with his fingers in the air.

"All right." I said.

**Defense of Herat:**  
**Point of View: Russian Resistance Leader Muhammad Al- Ladin **  
**Location: Herat, Afghanistan **  
**Date: April 9, 2030**

"Kill all the Russians!" I yelled to the men of the resistance. I was on a horse, riding towards the Russians, who, were better equipped vehicular-wise, but not weaponry-wise. We had been given 20 Javelins, we already had 15 RPGs and 30 PIATs, which were WW2 era British rocket launchers. We were given 40 SCAR-Ls, and 30 XM8s. We were definately outnumbered, but if worse came to worse, we would use the way of Jihad, which was suicide. Yes, we had bombs strapped onto ourselves.

Then, the first 'wave' of Russians came over the hill in the distance. We raised our weapons, and begun firing upon them. They fired back, 10 times harder, but we did not care, Herat must not fall, or else, Afghanistan will. Then, I realized I was out of ammo.

_Crap..._

We pushed forwards, actually, but then the Russians sent their armor in. Big mistake. We were all trained to use the Javelins, but we knew too well of how the RPG and PIAT worked. So, basically, we slaughtered their tanks. Then, helicopters. Why is it always helicopters. We begun firing on them aswell, and we hit three of the ten before they turned back. The men who parachuted out and were alive, we taken prisoner. There was one who I didn't want to. I'm unsure why. His name? What does "Sergei Ivanov" have to do with anything? He was part of the Spetsnaz, fortieth airborne division. Why could I not interrogate him? I just felt off. So, I slept it off.


	5. Chapter 5: Jail Break-in

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you read this A/N because I suggest you listen to "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence to get the mood of the chapter I'm trying to establish. Whatever. Anyways, I'm done with this A/N.**

**Point of View: $**  
**Location: Warsaw, Poland**  
** Date: April 5, 2030**

When we were going to find Thunder's cousin, he said he was coming with us.

"Alright." I said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." He said.

"All right, but you know this is suicide, Right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at the ground, pulling out a jewelry box.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"It was going to be my girlfriend's wedding ring." He said, beginning to cry.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"This." He said, "Makarov and the Chechen." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." I said, reassuring him.

"I hope so." He said.

"I know so." I said, before we landed

"Alright, everyone know the plan?" He asked.

"Yes." Seagull said.

"Good." I said. "Let's go."

When we broke in, we found it was heavily guarded.

"Split up." I said, "Thunder, you take Seagull and Red down to the west wing, I'll take everyone else to the east. We meet back here in ten."

"Yes sir." Thunder said.

**Point of View: CPO "Thunder"**  
**Location: Warsaw, Poland **  
**Date: April 5, 2030**

I took Seagull and Red down into the prison. It gotten darker and darker while we walked. We almost opened fire when we heard a prisoner ask, "Who's there?"

"Navy Seals." I said.

"Who are you here for?" He asked. He looked like he was in the Mafia at one point.

"Josef Ivanov." I said, "Do you know him?" I asked.

"Know him, I was in the mafia with him." He said.

"What?" I asked, freeing him.

"Yeah, we were in different familes, him in the Ivanov, I in the Serviche's.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, "He's down three floors."

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey!" He whispered, "Don't I get a weapon?"

"All right." I said, giving him a silenced USP. 45.

"Thanks." He said, "Follow me.

"All right." I said, as we dodged police patrols, we eventually got him.

"Josef?" I asked, he was unconscious.

"Red, get over here." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Josef needs medical attention." I said.

"Alright." He said, giving him a vaccine.

Almost immediately, Josef woke up.

"No, no more, please." He begged.

"Josef?" I asked.

"Mikhail?" He asked.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"It was horrible." He said, the bullet hole they shot him with, they'd stick their fingers inside it to torture him and interrogate him.

"Holy fuck." I said, "They're going to pay for this."

"With time Mikhail." He said.

"Let's get Price." I said, turning on my walkie-talkie.

"Price?" I said, "Do you read me?"

"Aye, what is it?" He asked.

"We've got Josef, we're leaving now." I said.

"Alright." He said, "Meet you there." He replied.

"Alright." I said.

"Mikhail, how will we get out?" Josef asked.

"We will." I said.

When we got to the chopper, the Polish knew what was happening, and they wouldn't let us escape.

"Go, I'll cover you!" Price said.

"No, you go." Said the prisoner.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Da, ya bol'she nichego ne nado zdes'." He said, which translates to, "Yes, I have nothing else here."

"Get Josef inside!" I yelled to Seagull and Red.

"Spasibo." I said, to the prisoner, which translates to "Thanks."

When we lifted off, we were separated. Us and the prisoner. He took out a few guards, but then was shot in the arm. Then, he took out a Desert Eagle, and took out a few more. He was then shot in the leg. I gave him covering fire, but I was too late. He was already dead.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled out.

Then we got out of there.

**Point of View: Resistance leader Muhammad Al-Ladin **  
**Location: Herat, Afghanistan **  
**Date: April 7, 2030**

I called the President of the United States to see if she wanted any prisoners. As I read off the list, she didn't want any. Until Sergei Ivanov came up.

"Yes." She said, "Him."

"Sergei?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he is the Seal's cousin." She stated.

"All right." I said, "He will be there."

"Good." She said.

"Great." I said, turning off the phone.

"You will go back home." I said to Sergei.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because you are wanted by someone." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Michael Finn and the Russian Mafia." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry." I said, "You won't die." I said.

"They want me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, they want your help." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Kill Makarov." I said, ending the conversation.

**Point of View: CPO "Thunder"**  
**Location: Somewhere in Russia **  
**Date: April 10, 2030**

"Mr Finn." The President said.

"Madame President?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What is it?" I asked, talking to her on the phone.

"We've found Sergei Ivanov." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Afghanistan." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're trying to invade Afghanistan." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Remember the 80s?" She asked.

"Madame, I was born in 2004." I said.

"I understand that." She said, "But the Russians tried to invade Afghanistan."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good." I said, "Are the Afghans giving them hell?" I asked.

"Yes and no." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Russians have control over some northern villages, but not the main cities." She said.

"Good." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Madame President?" I asked.

"Yes?" Was her reply.

"Can you give my girlfriend something?" I asked.

"Yes I can, what is it?" She asked.

"A wedding ring." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." She said, "You want me to go to your wedding too?" She asked.

"Yes Madame President." I said.

"Alright." She said, receiving the ring.

"Good." I said, hanging up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6: C-130 in Grozny?

_"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head. We fought and bled along side the Russians. We shoulda' known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor, and here I am thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually decide to hate you for it, too." ~General Shepard_

**Point of View: $**  
** Location: Grozny, Chechnya **  
**Date: April 10, 2030**

"That was probably the most famous quote by that whore Shepard." I said to Finn.

"General Shepard wasn't a bad man, was he?" He asked.

"Bad?" I asked, "You know Ghost and Roach almost died because of that man. Right?"

"I know, I heard." He said.

"Now let's go get these men." I said to him.

"Alright." He said.

"Baseplate, this is Price, do you read me?" I asked.

"Price, this is Baseplate, read you loud and clear." MacMillan said.

"Baseplate, I need a C-130 Hercules." I said, "You got any?" I asked.

"One, but she's in the States." He said.

"Bring her here." I said, "And, I need a location on someone."

"Who?" He asked.

"Joseph Lenin." I said.

"Alright." He said, "That'll be tricky, no one's heard of him since the coup d' etat in Poland in 2027."

"Just do it." I said.

"Alright." He said, "I've got him."

"Where?" I asked.

"In Afghanistan." He said, sounding defeated.

"How long will he be there?" I asked.

"Until the Russians either win, or lose their last man." He said.

"Most likely they'll win. Right?" I asked.

"More than likely." He said.

"We can't go to Afghanistan." I said.

"You want the Hercules there then?" Baseplate asked.

"Yes I do." I said.

**Point of View:Resistance Leader Muhammad Al-Ladin**  
** Location: Kabul, Afghanistan **  
**Date: April 17, 2030**

The Russians have been hitting us hard for the past week. We've just lost Herat to them, and they've pushed us back into Kabul. I should've known they would eventually win. Thanks to the Polish leader, Joseph Lenin. He had his army fight alongside the Russians after they had lost the first battle at Herat.

"Sir!" One of the privates said, "There are more Russians on the horizon!"

"Tell them we surrender." I said, defeated.

"Mr. Al-Ladin." Said an unknown person.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"S.A.S." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"Help." They said.

"Well, then, it looks that the day is not lost." I said.

"Not until everyone here falls." The man said.

Then they came.

I mounted my horse, they went inside of their humvees and we waited for the Russians. When they came, we were devastated. They had what looked like hundreds of tanks and thousands of men coming. I knew we were beat. Not until every man falls. I set my bomb for 2 hours, knowing I would either die, or taken hostage before then.

"RAT-TAT-TAT!" Went the Russian soldiers' guns. We returned fire also. We did what we could, but it seemed like there were more Russians to replace each one we killed. Afghanistan would fall.

Then, the unthinkable happened. One mortar round came down upon us, killing my horse, wounding three men. Two of which were S.A.S. who, took out revolvers, and shot themselves. I looked down, my left leg riddled with fragments. I yelled in agony for what seemed hours, but was only minutes. I heard a Private come over, he dragged me out of my position. He took out his RPD and fired. I looked up at him, and then "BOOM!" His head fell inwards. I felt like vomiting at the sight. Then, he came. Joseph Lenin. I knew he would be here. Just not sure when. When he grabbed me, he put me on a stake. He took every other man who was wounded and blindfolded them. His men then took out Ak-12s and shot them. He then took out a golden desert eagle. "Beep Beep Beepbeepbeep!" Went my bomb. My time was up. "BOOM!" It went. Although it went off, I was not dead for a few seconds. I had seen his left arm had fallen off.

**END OF TRANSMISSION:**

**Point of View: Thunder **  
**Location: Grozny, Chechnya**  
** Date: Two Weeks Later**

Afghanistan had fallen on April 17th. Now it was officially a part of the Moscow Pact. I was watching a show here when I got a phone call from my dad. He said how Afghanistan fell. How Joseph Lenin had lost an arm, and how, now, Afghanistan now has a martyr. I'm sure he had kids and all that. One thing I want right now, but I can't because I'm in Russia as a POW and a official member of the Russian Mafia. He also told me of how Brenna cried when the President came and showed her the ring. She said "Yes."

"Thanks dad." I said to him.

"No problem, when do you think you'll be home?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm not counting anymore." I said, "Only the number of bastards I've killed."

"That's my boy." He said.

"Yeah." I said, "Do you know where Marlboro and Hyena are?"

"They dropped out after the mission went wrong." He said.

"Why?" I asked, "They're country needs them, they should be fighting." I said.

"I know, it's just that they think they've lost their best friend." He said.

"I get it." I said, "If one of them were POW, that would make me fight ten times as hard."

"I know, me too." He said, "Sometimes, people aren't built the same, don't have the same emotions."

"I know, I know." I said.

"Anyways, so I guess this is goodbye?" He asked.

"I guess so, for now." I stated.

"For now." He said, as he hung up.

"So now who are we after?" Ghost asked.

"I guess we'll go after the asshole Alexei." I said.

"The Chechen?" He asked.

"Exactly like the two who bombed the Boston Marathon." I said.

"Oh, right." Roach said, walking in from outside, "Who?"

"The Chechen." Ghost said.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I guess while Price and the S.A.S. are looking for Lenin, we'll go after Alexei." I said.

"Alright, just let me get my gear." Ghost said, pulling down the baclava.

"I'll be waiting." I said, walking out the door.

Unexpectedly, my cousins came along, except for Josef, who was still recovering from the wounds he had gotten after Lenin's house.

"Alright guys." I said, "You know the plan. Right?" I asked.

"Yes we do." Ghost said, speaking for himself and Roach.

"Da Mikhail." Gustaf said, speaking for all the other cousins.

"Let's go in quietly." I said, knowing if we went in full on, they would easily mow us down.

When we were inside, Price called. He sounded furious.

"Where the hell are they?" He asked, angrily.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ghost and Roach!" He yelled.

"Price, don't worry, we're just trying to tie up loose ends." I said.

"Tie up loose ends? What the fuck are you saying?" He asked.

"We're going to kill Alexei." I stated.

"What?" He asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"All right." He said, calming down.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "Better."

"Good." I said, "Now if we can get back to our business..."

"Wait." He said.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend named Brenna?" He asked.

"Brenna what?" I asked.

"Zwicjer?" He replied.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"She's been hospitalized." He said, "Been in a bad accident."

"With who?" I asked, "With what?"

"Didn't say." He stated, "But they do want you to call them back when you get a chance." He said.

"Tell them, about tomorrow." I said.

"Alright." He said, going dark.

"Fuck." I said.

"What?" Anatoly asked.

"Nothing, just keep moving." I said, after gaining my composure, we moved out.

After we had gotten to the capital, we were met with heavily guarded men all around. Some, shooting Ak-47s in the air. They were celebrating. What, I don't know.

I called in for Miller.

"Baseplate?" I asked.

"Go on." Said a Scottish sounding voice.

"Would you kindly lend us an AC-130, that would be great." I said.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Grozny." I said.

"You want an AC-130 in Grozny at this time?" He asked, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that their borders are closed and they kill off any person who isn't Chechen in honor of 'Alexei the Great'." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Yep, exactly." He said.

"How long until there is no more celebrations?" I asked.

"Two days." He said.

"Where is Alexei now?" I asked.

"Grozny." He said, "But don't do anything you would regret right now."

"Send over the AC-130 after the two days." I said, "Alright?"

"Alright." He said.

"Great." I replied, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said.

**Author's Note****: Hello everybody who cares about this story, I'm sorry for not updating it, Fanfiction's been kind of a b!tch with the logins, but I'm fine now. I'm not dead. In case you miss it, there's a Bioshock reference in the story somewhere. Anyways, G-writes out. BOOP!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Enemy Dead (At What Cost?)

**Point of View: Thunder**  
** Location: Grozny, Chechnya **  
**Date: May 2, 2030**

"Macmillan, we could use a hand here!" I yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, just give us a ride?" I asked.

"Alright" He said, "Hold out for two minutes."

"We'll try!" I yelled, as a mortar round came in through the roof of the building.

3 Hours Ago

"Alright Macmillan, what's the name of the C-130?" I asked.

"The name's Bravo 0-5, at your service." Said the pilot.

"Bravo 0-5, I need you to give us covering fire as we try to kill Alexei." I said.

"Yessir." He said, "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so." I stated.

"I need a lager." Ghost said, clearly trying to be funny. It worked, I laughed at the remark.

"Well then, let's go." I said to the men in the C-130 and the men on ground.

"Alright." Roach said.

When we had gotten to Alexei's hideout, the place was infested with guards. I counted at least 30 outside the hideout alone. Who knows how many would be inside.

"Thunder, this is Bravo 0-5, counting twenty plus foot mobiles inside the hideout." Said Bravo 0-5.

"Shit." I said, "Really?"

"Yes, there has to be at least 50 foot mobiles inside and out the compound." He said.

"Well guys." I said, "Let's roll."

The AC-130 rained down a Howitzer round, three Bofors rounds, and two hundred minigun rounds in the first attack.

"Well, that got their attention." I stated.

"You're damn right!" Ghost yelled over the sounds of the plane, coming in for another attack run.

"Oh shit!" Yelled the pilot, after an RPG-7 rocket went up after it.

"Flares! Flares! Flares!" Yelled a woman in the plane.

"We don't have much time." I said, putting the bipod on the ground for the Barrett .50 cal. Then, the moment of truth. Alexei came outside of the compound. "BOOM!" The Barrett went. Headshot. Then, the Chechens basically, went apeshit. The whole compound was awake by now, and the Chechens were chasing us. We ran up to a highway, where the AC-130 pilot showed us a truck coming up on the right side lane. Well, the Chechens were chasing us in UAZ's, and were gaining on us.

We carjacked the bastards, one, who pulled out a Makarov pistol. Gustaf disarmed him, and Anatoly shot him dead in the street. Then, we bailed. The AC-130 gave us covering fire, until, a Gunship shot it down. I seen it coming. The AC-130 debris scattered all along the highway, and I, being the driver, had to swerve in the street with 5 backseat drivers yelling in my ears.

"Shut up!" I yelled, as we crossed into the Dagastan line.

Well, the chopper came in after us. So now, hopefully Dagastan would go to war with Chechnya. It would give us another ally after Afghanistan fell.

Then, it happened.

Right after we crossed into Dagastan Lines, the chopper shot the bridge. I stopped the car. However, we were literally two inches from falling. Paratroopers came out of the bird, and I said to the squad, "Hold on!" Before plunging the car down the gorge.

1 Hours Later

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Ghost said.

"Me too." Roach said.

"Da." Gustaf said.

"Mikhail, that was amazing!" Anatoly said.

"Thanks." I said before realizing we were being surrounded.

"Shit." I said, "Everyone follow me." I added.

"Alright." Dmitri said.

We took over a warehouse, and sat there for a good half an hour before the Russians knew where we were.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as bullets rang into the building.

Present Day:

I was wounded, along with everyone else in the building. But then, I seen a helicopter shoot down the Russian bird and shoot up the hostiles around here.

I wanted to say thanks to the men who saved us, however, not all of us. Gustaf died during the firefight. "Shiiiiit!" I yelled up at the sky.

**Point of View: "Thunder"**  
**Location: Beale AFB, California**  
**Date: May 3, 2030**

When I woke up, I seen Dmitri, Anatoly, Ghost and Roach all in the same room as I. I called for the Nurse, "Yes?" She replied.

"Where's my family?" I asked.

"You're mom and dad are coming." She stated.

"My girlfriend?" I asked.

"Shes in the icu." She said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"No, you can't." She said, "I'm sorry."

"Listen, if you think I dodged bullets in Russia and Chechnya to not see my girlfriend, you are dead wrong." I stated.

"Look, I can't let you do that, doctor's orders."

"I can let myself." I said.

As I said that, my mom and dad came in my room.

"What's going on here?" My dad asked.

"He wants to see his girlfriend." The Nurse said.

"Then let him see her." My mom said.

"He can die." She said.

"Do you want to see her?" My dad asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then you're going to see her." He said.

"All nurses, a patient is escaping the CCU, please respond." The nurse said.

My father ran me down the hallway. And, there were nurses surrounding us.

"How bad do you want to see her?" My father asked.

"Badly enough to die." I said.

"Alright." He said, pushing me through the nurses in front of us. I literally knocked them down like bowling pins. I then took over the wheelchair. I was actually not as bad at it as I thought I would be. I finally came to the ICU, and burst through the dors.

"Brenna Zwicjer, now!" I yelled in the unit.

"What?" The nurses asked.

"Brenna Zwicjer, where is she?" I asked.

"She's back there." They said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." They said, as I wheeled over to her.

"Hi Brenna." I said.

"Dad?" She asked, "Is Michael here?" She asked.

I decided to have a bit of fun.

"No, I'm sorry hun, he's dead." I said, immitating her dad.

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm right here." I said, holding her hand.

"Michael?" She asked hugging me.

"Hi B." I said.

"Michael." She said again.

"I'm right here." I said.

"Michael, I got in a car accident." She said.

"I know." I said.

"How did you hear?" She asked.

"My dad." I said.

"Michael, are you going to die?" She asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Good." She said, "Don't."

"I won't." I said, "But I am going back to Russia until Alexei and Makarov are dead.

"Why?" She asked.

"They killed one of my cousins." I stated.

"Huh?" was all that escaped from her mouth.

"I know, I know." I said, starting to cry.

"Don't worry." She said, "It'll all be okay.

"I sure as hell hope so." I replied.

"It will." She said, "Turn the frown upside down mister." She said, "Or else I'll unleash the tickle of terror on you." She said, holding up her hand. Why mom, why? Why did you have to teach Brenna this.

"You won't." I said.

"How much do you want to bet that?" She asked, tickling me.

"O-o-okay! You win!" I shouted.

"See, I told you I would." She said.

"I take it." I said.

"Take what?" She asked.

"I take it, the president didn't come back and tell you what I asked her to."

"Oh, yes she did, and it's a Yes from me too you sly dog." She said.

"Thanks." I said, "You really want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes I do!" She shouted, "But can you please wear your dress blues instead of a tuxedo?" She asked.

"Okay." I said, "I will."

"Yippee!" She shouted.

"There you are." The Nurse said, coming up from behind me.

"See you later B!" I shouted.

"Bye Michael." She said.

"Okay, now it's perfect." I said to myself.

**_Author's Note:_ Hello Everybody, sorry for no updating the story. I was quite busy with work and school. But I did something! At least that counts. Right? ;_;. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (Except Gustaf's death. It's Call of Duty, deal with it.)**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Lady

**Point of View: $**  
**Location: London, United Kingdom**  
** Date: May 16, 2030**

When I went back to London, I found Ghost and Roach in a hospital.

"Ghost? Roach?" I asked.

"Hello sir." Ghost said.

"I though you both were dead?" I asked.

"Nope, thanks to the Mafia." Roach said.

"Well, all that matters is the two of you are safe." I stated.

"Price." Ghost said, "We're not safe until Makarov is dead." Ghost said.

"Where's Michael?" I asked them.

"California." Roach said.

I then proceeded to call him up.

"Michael?" I asked.

"Hey Price." He said, "What's up?"

"What's up is that we still have Makarov to go after." I told him.

"Alright." He said, "When?"

"Now would be great." I stated.

"Alright." He said, "We go into Dagastan?"

"I was thinking Georgia." I said.

"Georgia isn't a country anymore!" He shouted.

"I know, the Russians annexed them in 2028." I said.

"What's up with Chechnya?" He asked.

"You did one thing correctly." I said.

"I killed the bastard?" I asked.

"Not only kill, you fucked him up." I chuckled, "Haven't you read the news?" I continued.

"No one reads the news now Price." He stated.

"Well, since Russia has no other possible leaders, they annexed Chechnya again." I said.

"And?" He asked.

"Now Chechens are ready to fight the Russians." I said.

"Great." He said.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"I'll be there in 5 hours." He said, "I'm still in a hospital."

"I know." I replied.

**Point of View: Thunder**  
** Location: Beale AFB, California **  
**Date: May 17, 2030**

"Fuck!" I yelled at the phone after I hung up with Price. I did not want to go after my cousin died, and I was reunited with my family. But, when duty calls, I guess you must do what you gotta do.

I then wheeled myself to Brenna's room, and entered. When I got inside, I stood up at the side of her bed, and kissed her goodnight. I didn't want her to worry about me, so I tried to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Dammit." I whispered under my breath. "Hi Brenna." I said.

"What are you doing?" She asked me after three minutes of pure silence.

"I gotta go." I said, "Sorry."

"It's alright." She said, "Hey Michael?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Kill the bastards who killed your cousin." She said.

"You can count on it." I said.

After I left the hospital, there was a jet waiting for me.

"Lieutenant?" Asked a Petty Officer 3rd Class.

I wasn't actually a Lieutenant, I was actually a Lieutenant Commander, or an O-4, on 'The Military Factory'.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your ride is here sir." He stated.

"Thanks." I said.

"You are welcome." He said, walking back into the base.

"Pilot?" I asked.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"What's the game plan?" I asked.

"You're going to the U.S.S. Clinton, to be put on a boat we recomissioned." He stated.

"What type?" I asked.

"Russian fishing boat." He said.

"Right." I said, "Then what?" I asked.

"Then you go to the Russian coast with this." He said, giving me an old plaid jacket and fake I.D.

"Ready sir?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

**Point of View: Ghost **  
**Location: Alexandrov, Russia**  
**Date: May 17, 2030**

"Where is he?" I asked Captain Price.

"I have no idea." I said, as a man in plaid walked up to us.

"Hi fellas." Thunder said, alongside his cousins.

"Hi Michael, you ready to do this all over again?" Price said.

"You know it." He said.

"Who should we take out first?" I asked.

"Lenin." He said.

"Why him, why not Jr?" Roach asked.

"Why not?" Price said, "As long as each one man gets us closer to finding Makarov."

"Good point." Roach said.

"I know a woman who is close to Makarov." Anatoly said.

"Who?" I asked.

"A prostitute, who Makarov wants dead." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he got her pregnant, and he contracted HIV from her." Anatoly said.

"That's what a whore gets." Michael said.

"Which one, Makarov, or the prostitute?" Roach asked.

"Both." He said, "Okay, so new plan." Michael said.

"What?" I asked.

"We go after the girl, then we take her back to the States, and we go from there." Thunder said.

"I like it." Price said.

"Me too." Josef said.

"Let's go then, talking like this gives me the creeps." Dmitri said.

"Fine." I said, "Anatoly, you got her coordinates?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's somewhere in this exact city." He said, as a two women walked past us, and as his wrist communicator went off.

"Shit." Price said, "You guys after her." He said, pointing to the woman who went left, "We'll go after the other."

"Alright." Thunder said, as he ran away after her, and I then ran after the other girl with Price and Roach.

"Get back here!" Price yelled. She then ran, not ran, sprinted.

"Hey miss, we just want to talk!" I yelled.

Then she turned around for a minute, then began running again.

"Shit!" Roach said as he tackled her to the ground.

"Please come with us." I stated, staring at her.

She begged us to not hurt her, and I said, "Don't worry, we're SAS, here to help you, all I need is your name." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I wonder how Thunder is doing." Price said between pants

**Point of View: Thunder**  
** Location: Alexandrov, Russia **  
**Date: May 17, 2030**

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked her as I grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to ask you a few questions." I said.

"Alright, fine, what?" She asked.

"Were you ever with Makarov?" I asked.

"No, I was never with that psycho." She said.

"Alright, thanks." I said.

"Cyka." She said, walking off.

"Price, did you find her?" I asked.

"Yes, we did." He said, "We've got her."

"Good, just stay put." I said.

"Alright." He said.

When I got there, there she was. She was the girl we were looking for.

"What are you all doing?" She asked.

"We're rescuing you from Makarov." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes, now please follow us." I said.

"Alright." She said.

Just as she said that, gunfire was heard close to our position.

"Run!" I shouted, as we ran from there.

"The chopper's a few more meters north." Price said.

"Quickly, up the building." Anatoly said, "We'll keep them off you."

"Anatoly, no, we're all going, or we all stay here." I said, as bullets shot through the window.

"Go!" He shouted, "I'll see you in heaven." He said.

"If you get there." Ghost said.

"Go!" He shouted as we all ran up the building. Then Josef and Dmitri came up, with Anatoly.

"Quickly, get in!" I yelled, as I had my gun ready.

They brought Anatoly in first, then Josef came in, then Dmitri. Dmitri was shot in the back.

"Fuck!" I yelled, running out of the chopper.

"Come on Dmitri." I said, dragging him in the chopper.

Then, the chopper lifted off.

**Back in the U.S.**

**Point of View: Madame President Holt **  
**Location: Washington D.C.**  
**Date: May 18, 2030**

"Hello Michael?" I asked, calling him.

"Hello Madame President." He said back to me.

"Michael, come to D.C. immediately." I said.

"That's where we were going." He said, "We have a V.I.P. with us."

"Who?" She asked.

"Makarov's hooker, and son." He said.

"What?" I replied.

"Yeah." He said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to adopt the little guy." He continued.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "However the kid has HIV."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Get him the cure, we do have one, right?" He asked.

"We do, yes." She said.

"Good, then get him the cure." He said.

"Alright." I said, sending two men to get one.

"Thank you Madame President." He said.

"You owe me one Lieutenant." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Goodbye." I told him.

"Bye." He said, as I seen the chopper land in D.C.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Compounds

**Point of View: Thunder **  
**Location: Astana, Kazakhstan **  
**Date: May 25, 2030**

"Michael, we have reports of a Makarov-based coup in Kazakhstan." President Holt said.

"Alright Madame President, 5 clicks out of Astana." I said, "Thunder out."

"Alright, Michael?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am?" I replied.

"Here's the leader's picture." She said, "Kill him."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Okay." The pilot of the chopper said, "Drop!"

Me, and a few others rappelled down onto the earth.

"Alright men." I said. "Jay, take point, everyone else, arrowhead formation. Go!"

"Then, an M3 Abrams dropped down in the distance. The Chinook pilot said, "Maday, Maday, we're going down!"

"Alright guys, let's help them." I said.

As we ran through the city of Astana, I seen women and children run away, as well as men. I had my Scar-L raised, sights up, and running through the town to get to the Chinook, which was shot down.

"Thunder, where now?" Qwerty asked.

"Quickly, go through this alley." I said. Then, there was the Chinook, shot down, rear rotor completely gone, and then there were Kazakhs surrounding it, coming from the North.

"Alright guys, give them hell!" I yelled. We mowed down one wave, followed by another, and another. As we did, we pushed up as far as we could to the Chinook and the tank. Then, there was another whole wave of them coming for us. I was out. Shit. Then, Price, Ghost and Roach came down out of nowhere, and helped us out.

"Price?" I asked.

"Hello Thunder." He said, "You miss us?"

"Yeah." I said, "Thanks for the help." As he threw me another mag for the Scar-L. Then, all of us together, S.A.S. and SEALs started shooting the Kazakhs. My Scar-L, Qwerty's Tavor 31, Price's M14, Ghost's ACR, and Roach's LSAT were in perfect harmony with each other. Then, the M3 Abrams roared to life, after 5 waves of Kazakhs came for it. It shot a mosque tower in front of the Kazakhs, which fell, crushing them, or separating us from them. Then, the Chinook. "Price, help out here!" I yelled, then he, and Ghost came with me, and started looking for survivors of the wreckage.

The pilot was still alive, the co-pilot, not so much. Only 18 years old. Makes me wonder how old I'll be before I croak. The pilot was thirty, and had a family, the co-pilot probably had a girlfriend and parents, or something like that.

"Don't worry." I said to the unconscious pilot, "You're going home."

After he was loaded into the chopper, we went back to our primary objective, Price, Ghost, and Roach included. My cousins were looking for Lenin in Poland. I hope they're doing okay.

**Point of View: Josef Ivanov **  
**Location: Warsaw, Poland **  
**Date: May 31, 2030**

I was with Dmitri, Anatoly, and our before Loyalist cousin Sergei. He was a part of the Spetsnaz when "President" Makarov came into power. He was supposed to invade the United States from Maine, then go down to Washington D.C. Of course that never happened after Makarov lied to him about becoming a Colonel after the invasion of Afghanistan, which, actually made him a prisoner of war to the Afghanis, and he kept his rank of Lieutenant as well.

"Sergei, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." He said, grabbing a smoke grenade from his bandolier. Then, I put on my thermal goggles, which allow us to see in smoke, or fog, or basically, anything. After I had put them on, Anatoly kicked the door in, and Sergei threw the smoke in, blinding them, but not us. Immediately after the smoke was thrown in, I opened fire on three of them with my AK-12, standard issue from Sergei himself. We were all armed with AK-12s.

Then, me and Anatoly moved to one room, while Dmitri and Sergei moved to another. This time, I had the smoke, and Anatoly kicked the door in. Anatoly kicked the door in, I threw the smoke, then the steady RAT-TAT-TAT! of the AK went through the walls and flesh of Poles alike. After we were done with that room, we moved to the next, all doing it in Spetsnaz style too. Then, I decided to get a bit cocky with myself. I took out a smoke screen and a butcher knife I had for quick decapitations. I threw the smoke in after Anatoly kicked the door in, then I threw the knife, colliding with one man's throat. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear, but after it did, I could not believe who the man was.

It was Josef Lenin. I killed Josef Lenin with a knife. "Sergei, guess what?" I asked him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I killed Lenin." I said.

"Really?" He asked, "You killed Lenin?"

"Yes, I did." I said.

"Alright, let's get out of here before anyone shows up." He said.

"Good idea." Anatoly said.

Then we left there on foot, knowing what the news reporters will be saying.

**Point of View: Ghost**  
** Location: Astana, Kazakhstan**  
** Date: May 31, 2030**

Michael's phone rang. It was Josef. "Hey Josef." He said, what's up?"

"What?" He asked, mouth dropping.

Then, he started laughing.

"You killed him with what?" He asked.

"Okay Josef, I got to go, unless you can be in Kazakhstan, in three minutes."

"Who was that?" I asked him after he hung up.

"Josef, he killed Joseph Lenin with a throwing knife." He said.

"Really?" Price asked. "Bullshit."

"How is that bullshit?" Michael asked, "They were breaching rooms, Spetsnaz style, and he felt cocky, so he threw a knife in and Lenin just happened to be there." He continued.

I'm not sure, but I call it." Price said.

"Alright." He said, before we came to the compound the coup leader was supposed to be in.

Michael then laid 20 pounds of C4 down next to the walls. We were only one "SEAL" team, there were three others who were breaching as well. We got the south side of the compound. When the C4 blew, we found little resistance on the south side, opposite of the north. Not so lucky.

Then, we went in, first we killed the Machine Gunners, then we moved to different rooms. S.A. S. and SEAL team 7 took the last door on the right. After we breached it, we found him in the room. Michael asked him where Makarov was. He said something in Arabic, I don't remember how to speak Arabic as well as I used to. It set Price off pretty bad, he put on his gas mask, instructed us all to do so, so we did, and he took out a thermos and opened it, immediately after, the fucker's eyes started bugging out of his head. Then, he told us Makarov was in Saint Petersburg. Price then gave him a gas mask, then shot him in the skull.

"Let's go boys, nothing else here." He said.

After we left the compound, we went to see the President to tell her what happened.

"Madame President?" Michael asked, walking into the White House.

"Do you have an appointment with her.

"Look for Lieutenant Michael J. Finn." He said.

"J?" I asked.

"Joseph." He said.

"Lieutenent?" Price asked, "Last time I remember, you were only a Chief Petty Officer."

"I got promoted." He said.

Then, the lady at the front desk said, "I'm sorry Lieutenant, you're not on here."

He told her to call her on the phone and ask, which she did. The President said, send him up immediately. We said thanks and went.

"Madame President?" He asked.

"Yes Michael?" She replied.

"The Kazakh is dead." He said.

"Good job." She said, "You'll be promoted to Commander." She said.

"Who goes from Lieutenant to Commander?" Price asked.

"The Navy's ranks are far different from the S.A.S. or the Army's." Michael said.

"Yeah." President Holt said.

"Well, where to next?" Michael asked.

"You deserve a vacation." Was the President's reply.

"Thank you Madame President." He said.

"Then right over to Russia to find Makarov." She stated.

"All right, I guess we're going to London then." Price said.

"All right Price." Michael said, before going to California.


	10. Chapter 10: Endgame

**Date: June 6, 2030 **  
**Point of View: Commander Thunder**  
** Location: California**

"I better get going." I said to my family after the President told me to get to Russia immediately. Operation: Red Rose was effective immediately.

What was Red Rose you may ask? If you were American, British, or French military you would know. If not, let me fill in a few details. There were assassins stationed at every place Makarov would be at. Or atleast we thought. When I got to Russia, I found him, but I was unarmed. He was at my cousin's safe house. I think there was noone there, but I can't be too sure. I rushed in, and was met with the grip of a .45 to the face. When I woke up, I found Anatoly was here too. Tied to a chair, we couldn't move. Makarov looked at me, and asked, "Who do you think would rather die?"

"I would." Anatoly said.

"What?" I asked.

"Da." He said, "Mikhail, you still have a lot to live for."

"No Anatoly, you can easily take him down." I said.

"Do it Makarov, kill me." He said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," Anatoly said. After that, Makarov hel a Desert Eagle up to Anatoly's skull, and pulled the trigger. Then, he shot me in the stomach. He then said, "Mikhail, just let me do what I'm doing."

"No." I said, "You're a maniac."

"No." He said, "I'm not, every other world power is."

"How?" I asked.

"Just forget it." He said, as he walked out. After he did, I tried to escape, but found no use of it. I waited, and waited, and waited for my cousins to get back. Once they did, they found me close to death.

"Mikhail, what happened?" Josef asked.

"Makarov." I said. They all followed my gaze, and found Anatoly dead on the floor.

"Anatoly?" Sergei asked.

"Yep." I said, "That's Anatoly right there."

"How could this have happened?" Dmitri asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, this is a sad day for the Mafia." Josef said.

"This is the beginning of something new." I said, as I walked out. "This is Makarov's death penalty." I continued, as I seen no cars on the road, or anything for that matter.

**Date: June 3, 2031**  
** Point of View: $**  
** Location: London, England, United Kingdom**

"Makarovs have always been slippery." I said to Ghost. "This is no different."

"Yeah." Ghost said, "But did you hear about Michael's cousin?"

"No." I said, "What happened?" I asked.

"He died at Makarov's hand." Ghost said.

"Should I let him kill him this time?" I asked.

"Depends on the circumstances." Ghost said, as we both walked out.

"Well." I said, "Let's go."

"Yessir." He said.

**Date: June 6, 2031**  
** Point of View: Thunder**  
** Location: St. Petersburg, Russia**

"Makarov." I said, "Where are you." I was with Price and Josef. I then got a call from the President. She said, "Michael, He's in the building directly to your left."

"Thanks Madame Presidemt." I said, as I got out of the car.

"What are you going to call this one?" She asked.

"Call it, Operation: Redirection." I said, as I threw C4 into the building. I immediately went after Makarov who was on the roof already, waiting for a helicopter. As we cut through what seemed like hundreds of guards, I heard a chopper beginning to descend.

"Go for it Michael." Price said, "We'll cover you!"

"Alright." I said, as I vaulted over the overturned table, shooting as I did so. I immediately ran to the stairs of the roof, and then, there he was. The bastard was right infront of me. "Makarov!" I yelled.

"Cute." He said, "You came alone?"

"Nope." I said. Then two guards came over from both sides, armed, and then Makarov said, "I win."

"You lose." I stated, as I got my gun, a 1911 from my pocket and shot the guards, then Makarov, gun out, aimed it at me. I lunged at him, hitting his hand, and tried shooting at him, he did the same, until my gun was knocked out of my hand, but I caught it with my left. This kept going for a few minutes, but they felt like seconds. It kept going until, one of Makarov's volleys hit Price in the leg, and another hit Josef in the stomach aarea. Now, it was truly up to me. I pushed him away from me, and had my gun up to his skull. I said, "Any last words?" He replied with "Chopper." I looked up, and there was a Russian hind, aimed directly at me. I shot Makarov, still looking at the hind. Then, it shot two rockets at me, I jumped off the building.

White, white lights surrounded me. As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital bed, next to me was Josef, but no Price. Josef was still unconcious. I looked around and asked for someone. I found Brenna sitting next to me, alseep. I kissed her, and then she woke up. She looked shocked to see me awake, or it was the fact, I was looking directly at her.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Hey BZ." I said, "How are you?"

"Better than you are." She said, hugging me. "What happened?" She asked.

"Chopper." I replied.

She then laughed at my remark.

"Where's Price?" I asked.

"Who's Price?" She asked.

"A friend in Russia." I stated.

"Did he help you kill Makarov?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he was shot by him too." I said.

"I don't know." She said.

"Get my parents." I said, as she walked out. Immediately after, my mom and dad walked in with a young girl. She looked about ten.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Your new sister." My mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah." My dad said, "We adopted her."

"From where?" I asked.

"Russia." He said, "Which is why we couldn't have her until you went over."

"Hello Mikhail." She said, hugging me.

"Hey little girl." I said. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Anatolyia." My dad said, "After Anatoly."

"That's cool." I said, "Welcome to the family Anatolyia."

"Thank you." She said.

"Dad." I began, "Where's Price." I said.

"Michael." He said, "Captain Price is MIA."

"MIA?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, "He's either MIA, or KIA."

"He's MIA." I said, "He's gotta be."

"Michael, he was atleast 60 years old." He said, "You even said it."

"Dammit." I said.

"I know how you feel." He said, "I did too."

"Well, when is the wedding?" I asked.

"Next month." Brenna said.

"Alright." I said, as they walked out. "RIP Price."

**Date: June 9, 2031**  
** Point of View: $**  
** Location: Moscow, Russia**

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Shh. Price, everything is alright." Dmitri said, holding a Bizon PP19 in his hand. When I actually knew of my surroundings, we were in an ambulance.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, although now, there is an even bigger threat in Moscow." He said, "Will you help us?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a nuclear bomb in a subway, and we need to disarm it." He said.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Makarovists." Sergei said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Da." Sergei said.

"Alright." I said, "MacMillan?" I asked into my wrist communicator.

"Yeah." He said.

"Is there a nuke in a Moscow subway?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "There is one on Ivanovich Street." He said.

"Thanks MacMillan." I said, "Price out."

"Ivanovich Street?" Sergei asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Why?"

"That's a block away." He said.

"Let's go then." Dmitri said.

"I'm on it!" He said, as Dmitri called the cops, telling them there was a nuke here. Immediately after, there were twenty cop cars surrounding the subway, and people were being evacuated. The trains all stopped, and were atleast ten to twenty miles away. The cops succesfully disarmed the bomb, with my help of course. Moscow was safe once again.

**Date: July 10, 2031 **  
**Point of View: Thunder **  
**Location: California, USA**

"Hi Brenna." I said, after she walked down the aisle.

"Hey." She said, as we looked back at the pastor.

"Do you Michael J. Finn take Brenna to be your lawfully wedded bride?" He asked.

"I do." I said.

"And do you Brenna C. Zwicjer take Michael to be your lawfully wedded bride?" He asked again.

"I do." She said.

"You may kiss the bride." After we were done with the wedding, and me in my blues, with the medals I had gotten pinned on, we walked out of the church. Officially married.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah." She agreed, "It was fun."

I then sighed a sigh of relief. It was over, we won. The U.S. and England. We won. I don't know where Price is, but I do know, if he is dead, he is in a better place.

**Here is a timeline of what happened during and after the war.**

_March 14, 2030 - Failed Operaton "Goldfish." Michael J. "Thunder" Finn is taken P.O.W._

_March 16, 2030 - Thunder breaks out of prison; Russian forces invade Afghanistan._

_April 9, 2030 - Defense of Herat | Major victory for Afghani forces_

_April 17, 2030 - Invasion of Kabul | Afghanistan is annexed to Russia_

_May 2, 2030 - Alexei is assassinated | Chechnya is annexed once again to Russia_

_May 17, 2030 - Makarov's prostitute is brought to the U.S._

_May 25, 2030 - Makarov coup is based in Kazakhstan | Major victory for U.S. invading forces_

_May 31, 2030 - Joseph Lenin is killed | Major victory for English and U.S. invading forces_

_June 6, 2031 - Makarov is killed_

_June 9, 2031 - Nuclear bomb is planted in Moscow | Major loss for Makarovist followers._

_**Author's Note:**_


End file.
